


May Wildflowers

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: A month-long challenge of one word prompts focusing on Cataline Alexandria Howe. Set in the Where Lightning Strikes the Sea modern au.





	1. Stairs

“You look dazzling.”  
  
Cataline glanced up briefly from her careful descent down the stairs, taking extra caution to make sure the unfamiliar heels did not get caught in the all too delicate material of her gown. She met her husband’s gaze with a soft smile, taking the hand he offered her as she stepped onto the floor. “Is that a good thing or a ‘you went with too many sparkles’ thing?” She teased gently.  
  
“The former,” he assured her, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips. “And you know I love that color on you.” It was a dreamy, ethereal shade of violet that almost, but not quite, captured the hue of her eyes. As far as Nathaniel was concerned, of course, nothing ever could, but Cat knew he still liked the shade on her. Enough so that when she had subtly asked if he would be willing to coordinate his tie to it, he had agreed without too much protest.  
  
She collected her clutch from the table by the door, then glanced back at him. “You have the keys?”  
  
“I do,” Nathaniel nodded, then took another long, appraising look at her. “Although…”  
  
“‘Although’ what?”  
  
He shrugged. “I was just thinking… we could always say we ‘lost’ the keys. Or that the car broke down. Or that I have a headache.”|  
  
Cataline bit back a grin. The offer was tempting, and Nathaniel would know it, too. She stepped closer to him, leaning up and brushing a too-light kiss against his cheek. “Thea would murder us if we did not show up,” she pointed out. “She would be proud of you for seducing me out of a social event, but then she would probably murder us. So,” she slipped a hand around the back of his neck to tangle in his hair, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin, “Why don’t we spend the evening coming up with creative ways we can entertain each other once we get home. And if we slip out a little early, well…”  
  
She left the thought unfinished; knew Nathaniel would be able to fill in the blanks all on his own. He offered her a smile of his own, then offered her his arm.  
  
“Anything for you, Wildflower.”


	2. Art

Cat watched with open curiosity as Thea paused, rewound, then restarted the tutorial she was following on her phone. It was a powerful sign of the trust and love between the two cousins that Thea was letting her watch at all: she was a fiercely private person under the best of circumstances, and even more so when she was not exhibiting complete mastery of a task or a deep knowledge of a subject. There were exactly three people Thea would allow in the room while she worked on something like this: her husband, her best friend, and Cat herself.  


She had been surprised, to say the least, when Thea had announced her intention to begin painting. For all that the woman was brilliant when it came to understanding and working with color, she had never claimed any artistic talent whatsoever.

  
“No… more blue,” Thea muttered to herself, pausing the video again to add the desired pigment to her palette. “It’s not quite right…”

  
“Would you like clean water?” Cat offered, reaching for the cup Thea had been using to rinse her brushes. The other woman looked up and blinked briefly, almost as though she had forgotten Cat was there.

  
“Oh, yes, please. Thank you, Catkin,” she nodded, then returned to the paints, her delicate brow slightly furrowed.

  
“May I ask you something?” Cat called back as she rinsed the cup in the sink.

  
“Always.”

  
Cat set the fresh water back on the table, then sat back down. “Why watercolors? Of all the mediums to attempt…”

  
Thea laughed. “I know, I picked the one everyone else seems to avoid.” She added a few more streaks of a moody shade of blue to the paper, blending it just slightly with the muted grey that was already dancing in the thin sheen of water, then gave a small sigh. “It requires a quick hand and a quick mind and a fair degree of planning. Also, depending on what I’m painting, it requires less precision and more impressionism. If you can figure out the right paint and water ratios, it is actually a pretty forgiving art.”

  
Cat nodded slowly. “It calms you, doesn’t it?”

  
“I think so, yes,” Thea admitted, picking up a fine tip brush. “It has been oddly freeing to have to start at level zero with something. I’m terrible at this, but that’s ok: I’m learning.”

  
Cat hardly thought the small practice paintings Thea had produced were terrible, but she understood what she was getting at. It was good for Thea to have a project; an outlet. And in retrospect, watercolors really were perfect for her: the ideal blend of planning and whimsy.

  
“It is never too late to learn.”


	3. Bag

“Andraste’s blood, how do you _find_ anything in there?”

  
Leliana glanced up at Cat with a look of quiet amusement. “Consider it… organized chaos,” she shrugged. “It is enough to simply know the item I need is in here; the precise location can be determined based on the object’s size, shape, and weight. Smaller, heavier things are more likely to end up at the bottom, while larger things are more likely to end up on top.”

  
Cataline shook her head, still ever so slightly bemused. Leliana’s handbag did not look like much from the outside: a plain, black leather affair, it looked neither cheap nor expensive; outdated nor stylish. It simply was. She knew that it was a calculated choice on her friend’s part, of course. Every choice Leliana made when it came to her image was carefully curated down to the polish on her nails and the heel height on her shoes. Under the right circumstances, the other woman could shine like the brightest jewel in Orlais, but that was an indulgence she rarely took these days.

  
“Thea told me to ask if you’re coming to the barbeque next week,” she spoke up, watching with open fascination as Leliana easily retrieved a tube of lipstick from somewhere in the depths of her purse, then expertly applied it without using a mirror.

  
“I plan on it, yes.” Leliana retrieved her phone from yet another obscured pocket, pulling up her calendar and scanning it briefly. “Although I’ve heard rumors that the guest list is a bit… shorter, than it has been in the past.”

  
Cat sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Thea’s patience is not infinite,” she finally replied. “To be honest, I am amazed it held this long. None of us are as close with him as we once were, and she is tired of the thinly veiled sniping at her and her husband.”

  
Leliana looked at her over the edge of her teacup, taking a careful sip before she spoke again. “I am sure Nathaniel is relieved. I know it has been difficult for him to remain cordial, given-” She cut herself off with a shrug. “No matter. So. What can I bring to the party?”

  
“Good question.” Cat relaxed imperceptibly at the change in topic, but she knew Leliana would notice. Leliana noticed everything. “Think you could get some of those little frilly cakes from Orlais you like so much?”

  
Her friend gave a small trill of laughter.

  
“I think that can definitely be arranged.”


	4. Water

Steam rose in dreamy tendrils, brushing her hand with the slightest caution as Cat carefully poured the water from the obstinately cheerful electric kettle into her mug. She breathed in the familiar, comforting scents of vanilla and honey, as well as the more exotic notes of spices from Rivain. This was one of her favorite teas which, given her predilection for the drink, was saying something. There was an entire cupboard at home devoted to her love of tea and the rituals contained in its preparation, and even here at the office she kept a selection of her personal favorites in a drawer at her desk.

Tea was a constant in her life; tea was steady, and calm, and welcoming. Cataline had a tea for near everything she could think of: stress, headaches, stomachaches, sore throats, insomnia… Now that she had a house and a garden of her own, she grew many of the herbs herself, carefully cultivating and preparing them as a welcome hobby outside of her high demand job. There was something so ancient about the process; about coaxing healing properties from her plants and discovering the perfect blends to soothe or heal.

Cat could still remember the year she had received her first ‘grown up’ porcelain tea set as a birthday present, just as she could remember begging Thea and her cousin’s beloved bear, Teddy, to sit through countless tea parties. It had been an exercise of both patience and love on Thea’s part, although once she had realized the tea parties could be used as a testing ground for her own fledgling interest in cooking and baking, she had participated with more enthusiasm. She’d even used some of her allowance to buy Teddy a bow tie for their afternoon diversions.

It was from her mother, Eleanor, that Cat inherited her love of tea. Some of her earliest memories were of sitting at her mother’s side as she carefully measured the leaves and heated the water to precisely the correct temperature for the blend she was brewing. The slow, deliberate preparation of the tea was a ritual her mother enjoyed because of the pause it gave her amidst the joyful chaos of the rest of her life, and it was this meditation that she shared with her daughter. Even now, all these years later, the two of them would share a cup whenever Eleanor came to visit. It was a special bond just between the two of them, and Cat treasured it deeply.

A final inhale, and then she took a careful sip, smiling slightly as the notes hit her tongue. Cat carefully set the mug at her side, turned on her computer, and began scribbling out her to-do list.

She was ready to face the day.


	5. Family

“No.”

  
Cataline huffed irritably, a scowl marring her usually serene features as she stared across the table. “Oh come on, Loghain. I know that _you_ know what they are up to. Nate isn’t talking, and Thea just gives me a blank stare when I try to get anything out of her. You are my last hope.”

  
Her cousin-in-law shook his head, looking just ever so slightly amused. “Cat, I have been sworn to secrecy. Would you really ask me to face down my wife’s wrath should she find out I told you anything?”

  
“She wouldn’t be _that_ angry,” Cat retorted, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. “Can you at least give me a tiny hint? Anything?”

  
Loghain studied her for a moment, then sighed. “I will tell that they are keeping things small. Close friends and family only. We know you prefer it that way. Beyond that, you will have to talk to them. I’ve probably already said too much.”

  
“You haven’t said a damn thing,” Cataline grumbled, but she did feel slightly relieved knowing that, whatever they had planned for her birthday, they would at least be keeping it small. Based on his admission, she could guess it would be the four of them, definitely Anora and Leliana, probably Morrigan. Zevran if they could track him down. Anders, maybe. Cullen and Belle, possibly. 

  
To her surprise, Loghain just chuckled quietly. “Cat, you know I am not a fan of surprises either, which is why I am not trying to deny the fact we are planning something. But you know Theadosia and Nate are doing this out of love. We all know how hard you have been working recently, and how stressful things have been. You deserve a chance to simply relax and enjoy your birthday, and you and I both know that if you had any more information, you would try to take over the planning yourself, thus defeating the purpose of us trying to do something nice for you.”

  
Cat laughed at that. “Alright, fair enough,” she conceded.

  
“I will be patient.”


	6. Fun

“Very clever of you, trying to go to my husband for information,” Thea noted, her tone the essence of nonchalance as she swept a shimmering bath of rose gold paint over her nail. “If anyone was going to take pity on you, it would have been him.”

  
Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes, well… he did point out that I have a tendency of not letting myself simply enjoy things.”

  
“Is she already trying to ruin the surprise?” Anora asked, taking a sip of her wine and throwing a teasing glance in her direction. “Honestly, Cat.”

  
“I know, I know, I am the worst,” Cat laughed, peeling off the sheet mask she had been wearing and getting up to pour another glass. “However, I have accepted that it is in my best interest to simply sit back and trust the rest of you have my best interests at heart.”

  
A half smile tilted Thea’s features as she reached for her beer. “Always, my darling Catkin. I promise, it will be fun. Alright,” she held out her hand to examine her handiwork, then turned to Anora. “Ready for me to do yours?”

  
“Yes,” Anora nodded, handing over the muted shade of rose she had picked. “I appreciate it. And I think that is an eminently reasonable attitude to take, Cat. You work so hard and you do so much for everyone else-”

  
“And you put up with me on a near-daily basis,” Thea chimed in, and Anora gave a delicate hum of laughter.

  
“Just so. You deserve to be spoiled a bit, and who better to do so than the people who know and love you best?”

  
Cat felt a bloom of warmth in her heart as she looked at her best friends; her family. “You are both terrible, but you are the best, you know that?”

  
“Well, I come by it honestly,” Anora shrugged, a sly smile creeping over her features. “I suppose I get it from my stepmother.”

  
“Oh, _void_ no,” Thea grimaced. “You know the rules, Nora: I don’t discuss my sex life in front of you, and you don’t call me ‘mother’ or any variation thereof.”

  
Cat and Anora simply dissolved into giggles.


	7. Black

Despite the darkness of their room, Cat was not left completely blind. She could still see the way the starlight peeked through their windows and cast her husband’s eyes silver, and in the depth of the shadows she could see the jet black fall of his hair in stark contrast against the pale bed linens. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as his breath slowly steadied, and the hand that reached out for her in the night, pulling her close to him once more.

More dizzying than what her starlit eyes could see was every other sense as it flared and ebbed in turn: the warmth of his body against hers, and the slightly calloused brush of his fingers as they traced every line and curve of her body. The scents of soap and forest and sex somehow all mingled into a single heady perfume. The sound of whispered worship and love, half unspoken, that wrapped around her mind. And of course, the taste of his skin beneath her lips, and of his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her deeply.

Dreams like the one that had woken her were rare, anymore. Once, they were a constant, heartbreaking reality: nearly every night she would delay going to sleep until she absolutely had to, knowing full well the dreams that waited for her. Her heart and mind had longed for Nathaniel years after she should have let him go, and no amount of distraction or exhaustion or sleep teas could ease that want. In those days, she would often as not wake up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sometimes her hands would finish what her unhelpful mind had started; sometimes she simply lay awake staring at the ceiling.

Now, though… now when she woke up from a dream like that, she was not alone. More to the point, Nathaniel was always more than willing to remind her that he was there, and real, and hers. Sometimes more than once, depending on how easily they slipped back into sleep afterwards. And he was always there to hold her close, whispering words of love against her hair until they both drifted back off.

Dreams just couldn’t compare.


	8. Broken

Cat resisted her initial urge to breathe a long, exasperated sigh before she began replying to the text message she had just received. It had been sent to Nathaniel as well, who was already retrieving her jacket and the car keys. She slipped on a pair of sandals, then followed her husband out the door.

  
_C: Do I even want to know what the two of you were doing that resulted in this?_

  
_L: Nothing nearly so interesting or enjoyable as you are probably concerned about._

  
_N: My sympathies, then._

  
_L: Yes, well… she was up on the counter trying to get the plates we use for special occasions down from the top shelves. Why she did not simply wait for me or grab a damn step stool, I haven’t the slightest idea._

  
_C: Has the doctor been in yet?_

  
_L: No. We just checked in and they gave her something for the pain. Possibly some sort of sedative, as she does not seem to be entirely coherent._

  
_N: Oh please, for the love of the maker, take video._

  
_L: What, so I can be the next patient? I will leave that to you._

  
_C: Honestly, am I the only one considering the severity of all this? Do you think she broke anything? Did she hit her head? Was she unconscious?_

  
_L: I don’t know, no, and no, respectively. She seemed perfectly capable of rolling her eyes while I lectured her. Cat, you know that if it were something any more serious than this I would tell you._

  
_C: I know, I’m sorry. I just worry. Nate is driving now but I will keep him posted. You’ll text me if anything changes?_

  
_L: Of course. We will see you shortly._


	9. Colorful

“Three bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and a nasty laceration on the back of the left leg that required no fewer than six stitches,” Cat recited, fixing an uncharacteristic glare on her cousin, who at least had the decency to look meekly abashed. “All because you somehow thought you could play kitchen gymnastics in the pursuit of some damn plates!”

  
“Would it help if I said I learned my lesson?”

  
Cat stared at her. “Did you?”

  
Thea managed a weak laugh. “No, probably not. I’m sorry, Cat. I really didn’t mean to worry you, and you two really didn’t need to rush down here. Loghain has been more than able to keep me in bed.”

  
Nathaniel gave a brief snort and Cat shot him a withering glance over her shoulder, but Thea just grinned and even Loghain looked like he was covering a smile with his hand. “Seriously?”

  
Thea sighed and settled back down against the hospital bed, her vision slightly unfocused. “Blame the pain meds,” she shrugged. “And be grateful you missed my earlier outburst. Anders informed me the hospital staff rarely hears such colorful language, especially for such relatively minor injuries.” Her brow furrowed slightly as she peered at Cat. “And don’t think for one _instant_ that this means your party is on hold.”

  
“Thea, even with nothing broken, you are still in bad shape,” Cat protested. “Take some time, heal up, and when you’re better maybe the four of us can go out to dinner or something.”

  
She watched as her cousin exchanged a look with Loghain, and some unspoken conversation passed between them before Thea turned back to her, the familiar glint of defiance in her storm blue eyes. “No. This changes nothing.”

  
“Agreed,” Nathaniel spoke up. “I’ll make some calls, Thea. We’ll get it taken care of.”

  
This seemed to placate her, and she gave a final sigh before nestling back down and letting her head rest against the pillow. “Alright, then. I’m tired now.”

  
Cat suppressed a giggle at the impromptu announcement. Poor Thea did look to be at about the end of her energy, so Cat picked up her bag, dropped a kiss on hers and Loghain’s cheeks, then followed Nathaniel out the door.


	10. Wander

It was no small wonder Cat did not hear anyone enter her office. For one thing, she was so deeply engrossed in the new trade negotiations with the Anderfels quarries that she had already forgotten her tea three times and had to reheat it in the microwave. For another thing, this particular visitor had made a career out of being able to get into places he was not supposed to.

  
“Darling Cataline, belleza, you should not work so hard. It is bad for your health.”

  
Cat looked up with a wry smile. “I should think that would be more a concern in _your_ line of work, my friend,” she retorted, but she stood up and held her arms open wide to embrace her erstwhile companion. “What are you doing back in town, Zev? Not that I am displeased to see you.”

  
“Naturally,” he shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Just as it is natural that I should wander back to these parts when summoned by the indomitable Teyrna Mac Tir.” With a flourish of his wrist, he produced a simple yet stunning piece of cardstock, gold printed on lilac. When Cat made a quick grab at it, he tucked it away neatly with a chuckle, tsking her in mock disappointment.

  
“Come on, Zev,” Cat pouted. “Just let me take a quick peek.”

  
“Not for all the gold in Ferelden,” he replied promptly. “There is a long line of people, starting with your husband and including but not limited to your cousin and _her_ husband, who would be utterly displeased with me if I clued you in. But how about I make it up to you: I’m in town early for a job anyways. Why don’t we grab dinner tonight at that place on the roof of The Skyhold you like so much. You can even bring Nathaniel, and I promise not to make him blush too much.”

  
“Oh well now I am _really_ suspicious,” Cat laughed, but she saved her work and shut down her computer. “But alright. You know I am hopeless for a good view.”

  
Zevran shot her a disarming grin.

  
“And the city lights should be nice, too.”


	11. Soft

“Thank you for coming out tonight, especially at the last minute.” Cat leaned across the seat to brush a kiss against Nathaniel’s cheek and was rewarded with a soft smile.

  
“Of course, Wildflower.” He took her hand in his and squeezed gently. “You know I would do anything to make you happy, and this was a lot of fun. Zevran is always entertaining, and he has excellent stories, even if I question the veracity of some of them.”

  
She giggled quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder as he drove the familiar route back to their house in the country, city lights fading the closer they got to the coastline. It really had been a lovely evening and was promising to be even more lovely once they got home and made it upstairs, if they made it that far, which was why she hesitated before asking the question that had been nagging at her ever since they left the restaurant.

  
“Nate?”

  
“Yes?”

  
Cat sat up, but kept her fingers laced with his. “Does it bother you when Zev flirts with me?”

  
Nathaniel laughed, the sound a warm balm on her heart. “No, of course not. It’s Zevran. He flirts with everybody. He flirts with Thea, though I have no idea how he gets away with it. Why? Does it bother you?”

  
“No,” Cat shook her head emphatically. “I just…” She let the thought trail off, but her husband knew her better than that.

  
“You wonder why it doesn’t bother me when Zev does it, but it always bothered me when… when other men did it. When _he_ did it.”

  
She nodded, and he sighed. They pulled into the driveway and he turned off the ignition, but did not get out of the car right away. “The short answer, Wildflower, is intent. When Zev flirts, I know he doesn’t mean anything by it. And he is respectful, in his way. I imagine that’s the same reason Loghain hasn’t murdered him yet.”

  
“I trust you, my love,” he continued, shifting in his seat so that he could face her. “Which is why I never forced you to make a choice. And Thea and Loghain love you, which is why _they_ never forced a choice. But Zev also knows when not to cross the line. I’m not so sure everyone else does.”

  
Cat exhaled slowly. “Fair enough,” she replied. “Now, if I have not completely killed the mood-”

  
“Never, Cat,” he reassured her, hopping out of the car and scooping her up in his arms when she stood up. He carried her laughing up the front steps and, with some less than graceful fumbling, managed to retrieve his key and unlock the front door.


	12. Worn

Cat lived for slow, lazy mornings like this. They weren’t so rare as they once were, as she slowly relinquished her stranglehold on her work life and learned to strike more of a balance with her home life. Of course, a great deal of credit for that went to the man who was currently lounging in a pair of old, well-worn sweatpants and no shirt on the living room couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

  
Cat shuffled into the room, herself wearing a pair of cotton boyshorts and one of Nate’s t-shirts and nothing else, so between them they had almost managed a complete outfit. “Good morning, love,” she greeted him, pressing a kiss to his lips before ambling in the direction of the kitchen. She was not even remotely surprised to find a pot of her favorite Saturday morning breakfast tea ready for her, along with a bagel and the crossword puzzle. It was a silly tradition of theirs, perhaps, but they often spent the earliest part of their weekend curled up on the couch completing the puzzle together.

  
By the time she returned to the living room, Nathaniel had repositioned himself on the couch to make room for her, and she snuggled in next to him. “Sleep well?”

  
“Very,” he replied, and she could hear the smile in his tone. “How could I not, after you went to so much trouble to help me relax?”

  
Cat giggled softly against his chest, brushing her lips briefly against his skin. “I’m glad. I swear, that was not my initial intent when I offered you a back rub…”

  
He chuckled quietly, tilting her chin up so that she was facing him as he rubbed his nose against hers. “Perhaps not, but I am certainly not complaining.”

  
“Me either,” she agreed, breathing a soft sigh of contentment. “So,” she handed him a pencil.

  
“Shall we get started?”


	13. Note

“Theadosia Livia Mac Tir, would you _please_ stop that?!”

Thea spun around, guilt illustrated in the rapid hiding of her hands behind her bank.

“What?”

Cataline gave a huff of exasperation. “You know perfectly well what. Hand it over.”

“No!” Thea protested, taking a step backwards, her brow furrowing into an impressive scowl. “It’s my favorite.”

“You can have it back at the end of the day.” Cat held out her hand expectantly, and Thea held her patient gaze with her own glare until finally she rolled her eyes and handed over her favorite purple ink pen. Lacing the areas of skin not currently covered by her wrist brace were a series of jagged notes and reminders, half of which were now smudged beyond legibility.

Cat took the pen away and stowed it carefully in her handbag, then wryly pointed an accusatory finger at the brand new magnetic notepad she had bought for Thea’s fridge not three days ago. Her cousin shrugged, at least having the presence of mind to look sheepish. “…oops.”

“You know, if you want more ink on your skin, you can always make another appointment with Sera,” Cat pointed out, trying and failing to sound stern. She wasn’t angry; not really. But she also knew this was a habit years in the making, and if Thea was ever going to undo it she needed someone to hold her accountable. “At least that is less likely to smear.”

Thea cracked a tiny smile. “Perhaps, but I do not exactly want a reminder to call the doctor about my follow up exam permanently etched into my epidermis.” She exhaled heavily. “I will try to do better, Catkin. Promise. But you better not let anything happen to that pen or I will be entirely cross.”

“I assure you, I will take the utmost care,” Cataline replied, holding her hand up in an informal oath. She stepped closer and wrapped Thea in a warm hug.

“You know, you are perfectly colorful just the way you are.”


	14. Light

Cataline turned first this way, then that, examining her reflection in the mirror and biting her lower lip slightly as she critiqued the results. “You know, this would be infinitely easier if I knew what they were planning,” she suggested hopefully, but Leliana just laughed.

“Cat, you _know_ I am not spoiling the surprise. In fact, on the admittedly short list of people who are aware of what is going on, I am the least likely to reveal any secrets. Which, of course, you well know.”

“Maybe,” Cat admitted, falling back on the bed beside her friend with a huff. “I don’t know why I am being so finicky about this, Lel. I trust all of you; I love all of you. I know that whatever is being planned will be wonderful.”

“Because you’re a worrier, and you are just a bit of a control freak,” Leliana replied gently, reaching out and taking Cat’s hand. “It is part of what makes you so brilliant at your career, but can be problematic when you are simply trying to enjoy life.”

Cat laughed weakly. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.”

“That being said,” Leliana continued, “It has been immensely gratifying to see how happy you’ve been over the past few years; to see you with a husband who worships the ground you walk on and a family that is fiercely devoted to you. You have always been such a lighthouse for everyone, always guiding us gently to where we need to be. You deserve this.”

“You know, Nora said much the same thing,” Cat admitted, sitting up and staring at her closet again. “I still have no idea what to wear.”

Leliana stood up and walked purposefully over to the closet, peering into it for a moment, then pulling out Cat’s favorite pair of jeans, an ivory blouse with oversized wildflowers printed on it, and a comfortable pair of sandals. She tossed them on the bed then, as an afterthought, she grabbed a light, lilac colored jacked as well.

“There. Perfect.”


	15. Fresh

“Cat, would you be a lamb and hand me that measuring cup? The one with the heavy cream in it.”

Thea reached out her good hand expectantly, and Cat sighed and handed over the requested cup. “You know, you could just let me do it. I know I am not so good a cook as you are, but you said yourself this is a simple recipe. Even I should be able to manage.”

Her cousin simply laughed, leaning up to peck a kiss against her cheek. “Catkin, you are much better than you give yourself credit for, and improving every time I eat something you’ve made. My stubborn insistence is just that: a result of my own stubbornness. You know how much I hate feeling useless.”

“You are _not_ useless,” Cat shot back automatically. “And I thought the whole point of me coming over her was to help you so you did not aggravate your injuries more than I know you already are.”

“And you are helping,” Thea shrugged, reaching for the wire whisk and stirring the soup base she was preparing. “You are also keeping me company, which is invaluable.”

Cat just shook her head, then returned to the fresh spinach she was chopping that she had just pulled from her garden that morning. They both knew Thea was damned lucky she had not done more damage than she had, but a trio of bruised ribs and a sprained wrist were still nothing to sneeze at, and she still had stitches in the back of her left leg. “I am actually a bit surprised, Thea. I expected you to be more cranky.”

“What, because I have been moderately inconvenienced?” Thea raised a perfectly arched brow in her direction. “Not my first rodeo, Catkin.”

“Well, I just know that, if I weren’t able to… I mean, with Nate… and…”

Thea stared at her for a moment, then burst out into laughter, nearly doubling over. “Oh, Maker, Cat… don’t _do_ that! It hurts like crazy to laugh. Oh…” She straightened with no small amount of effort, wincing against the motion and wiping a tear of either mirth or pain away from her eye. “While I appreciate your concern, I promise you it is not an issue. I admit I am still not up to anything particularly rigorous… yet… but I do have a husband who is _very_ good with his hands.”

Cat giggled. “Well, good to know he’s taking such good care of you.”


	16. Inspirational

“These are all incredibly stupid, Nate.”

Nathaniel glanced down at his best friend, who was standing beside him and wrinkling her delicate nose at the selection of greeting cards in front of her. He was not entirely certain if she was simply cranky because of the pain or not, but either way, she was not wrong. “They are pretty saccharine,” he admitted. “Did you look at any of the ones in the ‘funny’ section?”

She rolled her eyes. “‘Funny’ may be a bit of a stretch, but you have a point: they’re at least better than the vomit-inducing ‘inspirational’ birthday cards. I almost want to just take a match to this whole section…”

Nathaniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed. “Thea, my dearest and most beloved friend, I am not letting you burn the store to the ground simply because you are annoyed by their stationery selections, you little pyro.”

Thea stamped her foot in minor indignation, then immediately winced against the act. “Let’s just go pick up the gift bags,” she grumbled as her hand went to her ribs. “I have a backup plan for the cards.”

“Oh?” Nathaniel asked, hope creeping into his tone.

“Oh yes,” Thea nodded, the familiar half smile tilting at her lips. “Come on. Let’s make a slight detour quick.”

He followed her as she wove her way through the aisles towards the crafts section, where she paused in front of the paper selections. “Nate, would you be so kind as to pick up that book of watercolor paper? I am still a bit iffy when it comes to angles.”

“Of course,” he replied, grabbing the selected paper and handing it over for Thea to inspect. She ran her finger along the specifications, reading rapidly, then gave a nod of approval.

“This’ll work. Fold it in half a couple times, throw a painting of some wildflowers or a sunrise on it, and you’ve got a handmade birthday card. I mean, I can’t promise that you’ll actually be able to tell it’s flowers or a sunrise, but hopefully it will be the thought that counts?”

Nathaniel took the paper from her and put it in their cart. “And you are of _course_ going to take pity on your best friend and paint one for him as well so he does not have to resort to one of these store bought abominations?”

Thea flashed a rare smile as she tucked her arm in his and consulted their shopping list.

“I could be persuaded.”


	17. Window

Cat’s eyelashes fluttered open slowly, taking in the soft, early morning light. Normally, she would be slipping out of bed and into her bathrobe to join Nathaniel at their bedroom window or down on the back deck to watch the sunrise before either getting ready for the day or slipping back into bed to catch a bit more sleep. This morning, however, staying in bed was apparently going to be the more appealing option.

A gentle moan escaped her throat as she felt Nathaniel’s lips and tongue on her skin beneath the covers, tracing a line up her inner thigh onto her stomach. “Happy birthday, Wildflower,” he spoke, his voice muffled by the sheets.

“Well it is certainly shaping up that way,” she replied, her back arching into his touch as he worked his way up her body, hands exploring her as if it were the first time all over again even though they were now well beyond counting. Cat would swear her husband knew her better than she knew herself, the way he found all the perfect places to touch; to drive her absolutely crazy and make her a breathless mess.

Yes, this was _definitely_ a perfect start to her day.

Nathaniel shook loose the covers and met her eyes, a quiet smile on his lips. “We have a brief window before Thea is coming over to help me make you breakfast. I figured you would forgive me for waking you up if I gave you a good enough incentive.”

“You figured correctly,” Cat agreed, giggling quietly. “But I am going to go brush my teeth first. I love you far too much not to.”

“Fair enough,” he laughed, rolling over as she disentangled herself from the bedding. “That was first on my list this morning, too. Besides, this way I get to watch you walk to the bathroom and back, and the view is _awfully_ good from here.”


	18. Sweet

Thea’s dining room was bright with laughter and conversation, and filled with some of Cataline’s nearest and dearest friends. Even Morrigan had shown up, the taciturn lawyer eyeing the room with skepticism but then simply shrugging and pouring herself a cup of black tea. “’Tis nearly sweet enough to give me a stomachache,” she had observed drily, then wrapped Cat in a rare hug. “But… but no one deserves it more than you, my friend.”

The room had been much fuller, earlier, but as time had worn on, one by one several of the guests had slipped out. To what purpose, Cat had no idea, but she was kept occupied by her remaining friends and therefore had little time to think on it.

Her cousin had really outdone herself: bouquets of fresh wildflowers lined the dining room table, which had been set with a full tea service with Cat’s favorite blends and an assortment of tiny cakes and pastries that Leliana had special ordered from Orlais just for the occasion. The windows were thrown open to allow the gentle spring breeze to drift in from the ocean, and the sun was shining merrily in the sky. As far as birthdays went, this one was already turning out to be exceptional.

“I have to say, Thea, when I found out you were planning a surprise, I did not expect a tea party.” Cat pressed a kiss to the younger woman’s cheek, earning a small sigh of relief.

“I’m absolutely thrilled you like it. I had a lot of help,” Thea admitted. “You know your husband actually picked all the flowers himself; wouldn’t trust anyone else to pick the ‘perfect’ blooms. Belle is the one who actually got all the place settings down and in the proper spots, since according to Loghain I ‘can’t be trusted.’ And Teddy there has been watching the door, keeping the riff raff out.” She pointed to the beloved bear where he was seated at his own place setting, wearing a dapper three piece summer suit and a bow tie.

Cat giggled, wrapping a careful arm around Thea’s shoulders. “It is perfect. Now, are you going to tell me where Nate and Loghain and the rest snuck off to?” Thea just smiled and shook her head.

“Not a chance.”


	19. Local

“Alright, Cat, just a few more steps.”

Cat’s curiosity was mounting as Thea carefully led her on an unknown path. She could not possibly imagine what else they could have planned for her: Nathaniel and the rest of the missing party guests had returned in time for dinner back at Thea’s house, but no one had breathed a word of where they had been in the interim. After most of the guests had left and only Thea, Loghain, and Nathaniel remained, her husband had announced that he had one last surprise for her. He had gone ahead back to their house, but Thea insisted Cat hold back for a moment.

After Thea seemed satisfied that enough time had elapsed, she led Cat through the woods between her property and theirs, stopping at some point and producing a blindfold. When Cat looked at her askance, Thea just shrugged. “Hey, this part was not my idea. Blame Nate.” Cat slipped it on over her eyes, then let Thea gently guide her to their destination. At some point, she heard her cousin exchange a few hushed words with Nathaniel, who took her place at Cat’s side.

“Alright, Wildflower,” he murmured against her ear. “You can look now.”

Cat carefully pulled the blindfold off, blinking a few times to adjust to her restored sight, and almost immediately gasped. They were in her garden, but not her garden as she had ever seen it before. Fairy lights were strung up around a small open area, and the entire ground was littered with wildflowers. A small table and two chairs had been placed in the center, with delicate vanilla tea lights flickering in the cool night air adding a romantic luminosity to the setting. Also on the table were two glasses of Cat’s favorite sparkling wine and two pieces of lemon cake from her favorite local bakery.

“Andraste’s blood, Nate…” She whispered, not quite trusting her voice not to break. “It is absolutely perfect. This is beyond what I ever could have asked for.”

“I know, which is why you deserve it all the more,” he replied softly, wrapping his arms around her and tilting her chin up to press his lips against hers. “I love you, Cat.”

“Happy birthday.”


	20. Reflection

The day after her birthday was always an odd one, for Cat. She was reluctant to say there was a let-down, because that was not quite it. Perhaps it was simply that she needed time to recover from the festivities, and some space to breathe after so much excitement. It was a day of reflection, and of being quietly grateful for all the joy and love she had in her life that manifested so fully on her birthday every year.

Nathaniel understood; of course he did. He had woken up before her, just as he usually did, but had stayed only long enough for them to watch the sunrise together before brushing a gentle kiss to her lips and heading out the door. He would spend the day running errands and hanging out at Thea and Loghain’s house before returning in time to bring home dinner in the evening. As much as she loved being with him, and as much as she cherished every moment they had together after far too much time apart, Cat was still grateful that they were both able to take this day to re-center.

She took a careful sip of her tea as she picked up the next card in the stack that had come in the mail over the past few days or that had been brought to the party yesterday. Her favorites, of course, were the ones Thea had painted: the ones that had come from her and Loghain, and the one from Nathaniel. There was also the one from her parents, sent with a tin of Cataline’s favorite childhood cookies, and a card from her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew, with Oren’s painstaking lettering wishing her a happy birthday. Cat knew she ought to make time to fly out to Highever again; it had been almost a year since the last time she had gone.

Setting aside the cards, she stood up, carrying her tea over to the dining room window that looked out towards the sea, staring out into the vastness of it all and feeling a sense of complete peace in her heart. Every year, she took this day to reflect.

And every year, she realized just how loved she was.


	21. Wall

“I hate to drop this on your lap, Cat, but I am at my wit’s end,” Anora sighed on the other end of the line. “I spent three hours on the phone with Eamon yesterday trying to explain why he does not need or deserve an exemption from the luxury goods tariff, and managed to hit a wall at every turn. You would probably explain it better than I can, and besides, of the three of us he likes you best.”

Cat gave a dry chuckle. “I think it would be more accurate to say he dislikes me least, Nora. And that may not even be true anymore, depending on how recently he spoke with his nephew.”

“I know, but that is not even remotely your fault, and even if it was you are still the best person to handle this. If I try to have Thea deal with it, Eamon may consider it an act of war. Void, she would probably make certain he did.”

“You have me there,” Cat conceded. There was no one in the world better at putting Eamon Guerrin in his place than Thea Mac Tir, but there were also times when a gentler hand was required for the sake of politics and politeness. “I will schedule it for after I get back from lunch, if that’s soon enough?”

“Plenty.” Cat could practically envision the tension leaving Anora’s shoulders. “Just don’t plan on getting anything else done the rest of the day; maybe warn Nathaniel to have a stiff drink ready for you by the time you get home. Maker only knows I needed one last night. And thank you again, Cat. You are wonderful.”

Cat just shook her head with a small smile.

“I have my moments.”


	22. Rest

“I love this one,” Cat said, handing Nathaniel a print of one of his recent photos. It was a rare shot: a picture of Thea being pushed on a swing by Loghain, both of them smiling. The lighting and spring colors had balanced perfectly, and somehow Nathaniel had managed to capture the pure joy of the moment.

He chuckled quietly as he looked at it. “I have to say, I am more proud of this one than I probably should be. Catching a photo of either of them is no small feat, and catching them both laughing is even more of a challenge. I think I am going to blow it up and frame it, and give it to them as a late anniversary present when they get back from Gwaren.”

“I still feel a little guilty that had to postpone celebrating just to accommodate my birthday,” Cat admitted.

“Don’t,” Nathaniel shook his head. “They would have had to anyways, after Thea’s little tumble.” He began sorting the rest of the prints according to subject and purpose: some were personal, some were for work, and some were for the gallery show he was doing next month. “You know, it occurs to me we ought to do an updated portrait as well. And… actually…”

Cat looked at him expectantly, and was surprised to see the faintest trace of a blush in her husband’s cheeks. “Yes?”

“Well, I was sort of hoping you might let me take some photos of just you. Not wearing much. Or possibly anything.”

Cat stared at him for a moment. “You’re serious.”

He sighed. “You hate the idea. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, it’s just that you are so impossibly gorgeous and there are moments when we’re lying in bed and I look at you and I am just awestruck at the living art I am sharing my life with and-”

She cut off whatever else he was about to say with her lips on his, kissing him slowly at first, then more deeply. When they parted, she leaned back but kept her eyes locked on his. “As long as we both understand that you are the _only_ one who will ever see them…” She shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s a terrible idea at all.”


	23. Key

Cat took a deep breath, trying to let the mounting frustration bleed from her body. She was supposed to be the calm one; the reasonable one, but at the moment, she just wanted to scream. Trying to steady her hand, she finally got the key into the lock and stepped into her office, promptly closing the door and locking it behind her before slumping down at her desk.

She was exhausted.

It had been a long week and getting longer by the minute. Both she and Thea had been working overtime trying to get everything done that needed to be done before Cat went on vacation, and it looked as though they were actually going to have everything squared away and ready to run smoothly in her absence. That preparation had come at a cost, however; namely, Cat’s patience and sanity. She had to assume the universe was having a grand laugh at her expense, given all the wrenches that had been thrown into the works over the past week.

Cat shifted in her chair, intending to turn on her electric kettle to brew a cup of tea, when she heard a quiet knock on her door. “Unless someone is dying or dead, I do not want to deal with it at the moment,” she called.

“Hey, that’s my line.”

She recognized the voice clear as anything. “Give me a sec,” Cat sighed, standing up and unlocking the door to admit Thea. “I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow?”

“We caught an early flight,” she shrugged, giving Cat an appraising glance. “I need to be in this office while you are on vacation, which is starting now. No, don’t argue.” She held up a hand to silence the protest that was already on Cat’s lips. “When we talked on the phone last night you sounded like you were nearly in tears with exhaustion. Going home early to finish packing and getting a good night’s sleep before you leave tomorrow is the best thing you can do right now.”

Cat stared at her for a moment, then smiled weakly. “I think you’re right.”

Thea gave her a half smile of her own. “Of course I am. You still have your copy of the key to the mountain house, right?”

Cat nodded. “I do, and I promise to call and let you know when we get there.”

“Good.” Thea wrapped her in a bear hug, then stepped away to return to her own office before turning back to Cat.

“Now get the void out of here.”


	24. Favorite

“You know, I still can’t help but be a bit amused that you order that every single time we come here.”

Cat raised a brow in Nathaniel’s direction, mock indignation on her face. “I will have you know, Nate, that this is the single best roast beef dip sandwich I have ever had in my entire life, and I get it maybe, what, three times a year when we go up to the mountains? Tease me all you like; I will simply be over here enraptured by my lunch.”

He laughed at that, reaching over and stealing one of her fries. “Far be it from me to question your tastes, Wildflower.”

“Especially since you always steal at least a couple bites,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out briefly before digging in again.

They were both in an impossibly good mood. They’d gotten an early start and were making good time when they stopped at their favorite little pub in a tiny hamlet nestled at the foot of the mountains. After lunch they would stock up on groceries and other necessary provisions at the town’s only grocery store before driving the rest of the way up to Lake Luthias.

“What did the forecast look like this morning?” Nathaniel asked, taking another bite of his wrap.

“Sunshine and warm. Perfect Justinian weather.” Cat was already looking forward to lazy days laying out on the dock, and late nights stargazing on the back deck. “We apparently just missed the rains.”

Her husband reached across the table and set his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “I am so glad we are finally on vacation, Cat. The past few weeks have been… very busy.”

“You’re not wrong.” She wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing gently as she smiled. “But for the next two weeks, I am completely and utterly yours.”

When he replied, the heat in his voice made her shiver in the best possible way.

“And I intend to make the most of every single minute.”


	25. Sky

Smoke drifted up in a lazy veil, winding its way from the fire pit to the expansive gloaming that arced above the mountains. Stars were beginning to twinkle, and a chorus of bird, frog, and insect song made for a playful counterpart to the wonder of their surroundings. The air was taking on the faint chill of early summer, and Cataline was snuggled up next to Nathaniel with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a cup of cocoa warming her hands.

It was beautiful, no question about it. Cat knew how very lucky she was to have such a wonderful home, and the ocean outside her backdoor, but every once in awhile it was good to experience something so different; to move out of the familiar. She could understand why people would want to run away to the mountains. Even now, here in the calm of the evening, she idly wondered what it would be like to always live like this.

“You would probably end up restless,” Nathaniel murmured against her hair, already half asleep. Cat had not realized she had voiced that last thought aloud.

“Probably,” she admitted. “This is a wonderful place to visit, and to use as an escape, but I would miss everything in the city, and I would miss the ocean and my friends and family.”

“I think ‘escape’ is exactly the right word,” he said. “Part of why this place is special is _because_ we are not here all the time. So long as you do not mind escaping with me.”

Cataline laughed softly, nuzzling her head closer to his shoulder as they both stared up at the twilight sky.

“Always you, my love.


	26. Morning

The first thing she could smell when she woke up for the second time that morning was the crisp, tantalizing scent of bacon and the familiar, comfortable scent of strong coffee. Outside their bedroom window, the sun was already sparkling on the lake, and the grass and trees were glowing shades of emerald and pine. It was going to be another gorgeous, temperate day, and she didn’t want to waste a minute of it.

Cat smiled to herself, stretched lazily, then rolled out of bed and began her morning routine. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a cotton t-shirt, she made her way downstairs to where Nathaniel was already serving up breakfast.

“You spoil me terribly, you know that, right?” She asked, arching onto her toes to kiss him.

She felt his lips curve up against hers before they parted. “I do not see any scenario in which I could possibly ‘spoil’ you, Wildflower, as you deserve absolutely nothing but the best out of life.”

Cat giggled, pouring herself a cup of tea before settling down at the kitchen table and picking up a toasted muffin. “As if to prove my point,” she replied. “Not everyone has a husband who is willing to make them breakfast every morning.”

“Not _every_ morning,” Nathaniel retorted. “Sometimes you beat me downstairs.”

“Well, you have to let me spoil you _sometimes_ ,” Cat shrugged.

Nathaniel looked at her, his eyes meeting hers with the gorgeous intensity he used when he wanted to make her absolutely weak. “Isn’t that what you did last night?”

She gave a small hum of amusement. “Hardly seems fair. I’d like to imagine I got just as much out of that as you did.”

“I certainly hope so. For that matter, I hope to continue that train of thought later this morning.”

“Well then,” she held up her mug in a toast. “Here’s to us mutually spoiling each other beyond all reason.”

Nathaniel laughed.

“Cheers.”


	27. Letter

It was very nearly a novelty, writing out postcards. They were not so rare as the nearly extinct handwritten letter; after all, every tiny tourist trap and bucolic general store seemed to carry them still, even now that most correspondence happened electronically. There was something meaningful about taking the time to write out even the brief words that fit onto the all-too small square on the back, and something personal about picking out the card itself and thinking about the person for whom it was intended.

Cataline neatly printed Thea and Loghain’s address on the card she had picked for the day and set it in the stack to be taken down to the post office in the village at the foot of the mountains when she and Nathaniel went down to resupply on Saturday. It was a tradition of theirs that stretched back all the way to her and Thea’s childhood. Thea had an uncharacteristically romantic attachment to handwritten notes and letters, and would send Cat frequent postcards whenever she traveled.

They both had quite the collection, now, from all over Thedas. Whenever one of them was traveling, they made a point of sending cards back to the other. Sometimes they were not even all that exotic: one of Cat’s personal favorites was of a shop cat in a Gwaren bookstore that Thea had picked up on a whim. Cat had actually met the feline in question on one of her visits to the teyrnir and been absolutely enchanted.

This summer Cat had found a particularly outlandish card that purported to be a photo of a large, hairy, bipedal creature living in the woods on the mountains. She knew Thea would love it, and she was saving it in the pile that would be sent to her cousin’s Gwaren address. It would be a pleasant surprise when she got there. She had also picked out a card with a photo of a nug family frolicking in a meadow for Leliana, and a card with a particularly grumpy murder of crows on it to send to Morrigan.

With a final flourish, she set down her pen. Time to get back out into the sunshine.


	28. Close

“Oh, come _on_.”

Cat was nearly doubled over with laughter as Nathaniel fell back against the sofa with a groan. “That’s three games in a row. You have got to either be cheating or some sort of wizard.”

“Neither, I’m afraid,” Cat replied sweetly. “However, I _did_ win, so off with them.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but there was a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He stood up and all too slowly undid his shorts and slipped them off, tossing them aside to join his shirt and sandals.

“You know, if you had any pity whatsoever you would throw a couple hands,” he pointed out. “You have several more layers than I do.”

“That’s hardly my fault.” She glanced at him through lowered lashes before setting her cards aside and standing up to step closer to him. She settled neatly onto his lap, facing him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Besides, the last game you were at least close.”

“Not even remotely, but I appreciate the lie,” he murmured, his lips hot against her skin, and suddenly Cat was wishing she _had_ lost a few rounds, though based on the way Nathaniel’s hands were slipping beneath her shirt she suspected it was about to become a moot point. His one remaining article of clothing was not doing anything to hide the direction his thoughts were taking, and Cat found she very much did not mind.

She helped him slip her shirt over her head, then let him lower her gently down against the sofa, his attention already shifting to the removal of her own shorts. “We’re not going to actually make it to the end of strip Wicked Grace, are we, love?”

He chuckled softly, his lips tracing the arch of her neck down to her collarbone. “Do we _ever_ make it to the end?”

“Well…” Cat smiled.

“Not the end of the _card_ game, anyways.”


	29. Mood

“I am in just the _laziest_ mood right now, Nate.”

Nathaniel looked over to her and briefly raised his sunglasses. “Wildflower, we’re on vacation. I think ‘lazy’ is the default here.”

Cat flicked a splash of water in his direction before lounging back onto her inflatable raft. It was yet another perfect, sunny day, and she and her husband had spent a good portion of the afternoon on the water, sipping beers and talking about everything and nothing and just enjoying the comfortable haze of their holiday. “I can understand why Thea built this place up here.”

“Mmhmm,” he agreed. “I know the logic behind it was she wanted to be able to come up here in the winter when camping was not practical, but it is damn nice having a house to stay at even in the summer.”

“You know we can _never_ tell her what we did on that couch. Or on the deck. Or in the kitchen.”

Nathaniel gave a brief snort. “I have a far too developed sense of self-preservation to let that happen. Although you know perfectly well her and Loghain have probably-”

“Oh, I am well aware,” Cat cut him off, laughing. “Thank the Maker she is such a stickler for clean surfaces.”

He paddled over to her so that he could take her hand in his as they floated on the calm waters of the lake. “You know, at some point we should probably think about going back up to the house, making dinner or something,” he yawned.

“Probably,” she agreed reluctantly. “But… we’ve still got a few hours of good daylight left. Why don’t we stay out for just a little bit longer. Lazy mood, remember?” She looked at him, and he smiled.

“Right. Lazy mood.”


	30. Baked

Cat wore sunscreen religiously. She did not have a choice: she had inherited the Mac Eanraig pale, ivory skin. Everything from her daily moisturizers to her cosmetics had some degree of SPF in them, and she was diligent about reapplying on a regular basis. The process was admittedly made easier by having someone to get the spots on her back and neck that were sometimes difficult to get coverage on. On the other hand, it was also made infinitely more difficult.

“Weren’t we supposed to end up outside, or something?” She asked breathlessly, lying naked in bed next to Nathaniel.

“Something like that,” he mumbled from where his face had hit the pillow. “In my defense, I did get you fairly well covered before I completely lost any semblance of self-control.”

Cat gave a small gasp of laughter. “That you did, though the likelihood of me getting sun baked is considerably lower in the bedroom. Had we made it as far as the deck or the dock it would have been a different story, so I appreciate your attention to detail.”

Nathaniel reached for her, draping an arm over her waist and pulling her close so that he could kiss her. “It could be argued that my attention to detail was the problem,” he teased her, dropping a kiss to her nose as she snuggled closer.

“That is _never_ a problem. Ever,” she replied forcefully. “Especially if it ends like it just did.” She shifted so that she could meet his eyes with her own. “I love you, so much, Nate. I love our life together. I love how _we_ are together. I love you.”

“Oh, Wildflower,” he whispered softly, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair as he held her close.

“I love you too.”


	31. Habit

In theory, vacations were a break from the everyday; a break from routine and schedules and habits. Some things carried over, of course: Cataline would sooner throw herself over a cliff than abandon her skincare routine, and Nathaniel flat out refused to start his day without coffee. And of course there was one ritual that was so sacred, so precious to them both that barring illness or some other extraordinary circumstances, they would never, ever miss it.

Once upon a time, Cataline had not been a morning person. Perhaps because she had never picked up a coffee habit, perhaps because she simply enjoyed sleeping in, or perhaps just because morning meant leaving the comforting illusion of her dreams. It was probably some combination of the three, with precedence shifting as she grew up and as she learned the realities of heartbreak and loneliness. Realities she no longer had to live with.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, had somehow become an early riser as an adult. He had his own portfolio of replies for when people asked about it, but only a handful of people knew the truth. Cataline still remembered the day he told her; that first morning after they had spent the night together for the first time and she had woken up in his arms before the sun’s first rays had broken through the window.

_ “It’s because of you, Wildflower,” he explained softly, gently, with a tenderness in his words that nearly shattered Cat into a thousand beautiful pieces. “Every day I was away from you, I woke up with the sunrise because it reminded me so much of you. You have always been that light for me: the warmth and strength that shines after the darkness, and the constant promise. No matter how much it hurt, I never once missed it, because those sunrises were the closest I came to being with you again.” _

__ And so here they stood, on the final morning of their vacation, shivering slightly beneath the blanket they had wrapped themselves in but comforted by the warmth of each other. They held each other close, not saying a word because nothing needed to be said as they watched the golden light of morning rise over the mountains and slowly begin to creep towards the water’s edge. Every day, they met the promise of the sun.

And every day, they renewed their promise to each other.


End file.
